sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Danno
The Dannoi (s. Danno, "ship") of the Ushanra Empire are the stratified ethnic castes officially recognized by the Grand Diaar. Diaari, administrative councils seated by envoys representing their danno, govern the empire by district or region. These representatives are called danyrs. The highest legislative assembly that consorts directly with the Rumsa is the Shuridiaar, composed of shuridanyrs from the shuridannoi. History Legend Recently When Empress Sharizah reneged on her predecessor Nuriya's promise to the Jibrendi danno when she refused to marry Prince Kizzar, relations between the itzhin and the House of Ushar were permanently strained and Sharizah was maligned as untrustworthy and duplicitous. Himasser coerced Mizaara into publicly officiating the elevation of the Kaschei danno to the Shuridiaar, and despite the Kailar's repeated attempts to make good on that promise, they were never able to conceive a child and the Kaschei ambitions stagnated with Mizaara's death. Baharra has officially inherited Mizaara's promise to the Cabal, but thanks to Keyara's advice, has strategically evaded following up by promising the restore the broken unions first before forging new ones, starting with the reunion of the Amerani shuridanno, whose neeam was killed in the Alvard Incident during the Valpriot War. Baharra knows that if she were to betray Mizaara's promise, the Cabal would easily dispose of her. In the meanwhile, Kailar Mascad i-Apsa has been graciously invested in courting the new empress's affections, hoping to shift Baharra's interests towards the Jibrendi, the first itzhin danno denied by the rumsas. System Once the Rumsa has officially declared her intent to elevate a danno to the Shuridiaar, she is honor bound to fulfill on that promise by having a child through a member of that danno. The promise transcends the individual empress, carried by the bloodline, and the duty can be inherited by her heiress, in the case of the Rumsa being unable to make time for the pregnancy, failing to get pregnant, or not being of an age or health to produce children during her regency. Hierarchy of Ushanran dannoi Shuridannoi Amerani The human descendants of the exiles from Ameram in Sitaram. Known members: * Rumsa Baharra ai-Shunra * Keyara ai-Ledasy Dimuwari The orc descendants of the exiles of the Dimuwar in Sitaram. Known members: * Shuridanyr Sofas mo-Gara * Vanut mo Martaga, gulam of Mizaara and former shuridanyr. * Heban mo Mizaara ai-Shunra, tribute of the Dimuwari. - ship-builders; designed the arkships Canveri The Canveri ("white eyes") are a rooted tribe of Tivar elves in Spain that originally welcomed Ushanra into the Ephidel Empire. After subjugating most of the garden lords, Empress Fayza crushed opposition in Canvary and wedded the Soliflor dynast, giving birth to two neeams instead of one. The Canveri remain as an influential member of the Grand Diaar and as Ushanra's direct blood tie to the Canaveran royal family after its restoration. Known members: * Shuridanyr Eledrios, gulam of Fayza. * Lyrra & Lyrros, son and daughter of Fayza, born as twins. Tributes of the Canveri. * Uro Thaino Antonis mo Lenia Awughari {human} Known members: * Shuridanyr ____ * Uro Thaino Accra the Elder† * Hishah, gulam of Baharra. {human} - Lugarians • Shuridanyr ____ Meledannoi Jibrendi "We used to sing the song of Gibrin." Exiles from Gibrin Song, the Jibrendi Meredanno is the only premier caste of itzhin in Ushanra, an elevation accomplished by Ishanah. Known members: * ''Ishanah''†'' * [[Kizzar mo Ishanah|''Kizzar mo Ishanah]]†'' * Kailar Mascad i-Apsa {dwarf} - one-time shuridanno; next rumsa never renewed their blood relation after the first neeam. The dwarves never insisted, finding comfort in their mildly reduced high-standing and influence. - their relations with the Bagharn Union have been essential to Ushanra. {ORC} Known members: * Souta ai-Badagud Feldannoi {ogres} - Lugarian ogres Kaschei {itzhin} Known members: * Loriv Thieodin, Chief of the Imperial Provost. Ordannoi The main public caste of Diabran citizens. Soronian - Men of Salavia: Canaverans, etc. {humans} - Spanish descended; "Ioheman" {humans} - Gallia {orcs} - Birtukid Mareshal {itzhin} Known members: * ''Kailar Himasser i-Gizthar† * Freyhe Geris Buanshei {itzhin} Surdannoi The slave caste of Ushanra, now abolished in the modern era. The dannoi listed below are now classified as ordannoi. Category:Ushanra Empire Category:Groups Category:Ethnic groups